vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Eazy Dance
[[Archivo:Eazy_dance.jpg|thumb|300px|Eazy Dance PV por Raiku-P]]Eazy Dance (イージーデンス/ Ījīdensu/ Baile Eazy) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue subida a Nicovideo el 2 de enero de 2012, y actuálmente supera el millón de visitas siendo de las canciones más conocidas de Mitchie M. El 6 de diciembre de 2013, se publicó un PV oficial de la canción hecho por Raiku-P. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música: Mitchie M Letra: ЯIRE PV: Raiku-P *Nicovideo *Youtube (PV) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *IA/02-COLOR- *REALISTIC VIRTUAL SINGING *V love 25 -Brave Heart- *The Greatest Idol *EVERGREEN SONGS 2012 Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji tomado de Anime Lyrics. *Traducción por Dark Kudoh Kanji= 話題の The dance hits oh yeah 私もっと Dancing oh oh oh シュビドゥビドゥ　パッパパッパパッ　Yeah Now shake your thing and party up! All fake な日常　足りないパズルの 大事な One piece 探すの 退屈な心　どこか片隅で 待ちこがれてた One day ミンクのコートも派手なスカルプも 一瞬で吹き飛ぶ　Calling from you できればこのまま　君と二人なら 逃げ出してもいいかも 移り行く　（Driving just straight ahead） 景色たち　（Wanna go far away） 少しずつ　（A ha）　この夜は　（Oh yeah） 特別になるの　（Hey hey come on!） 風にフワリ　浮かぶリズムに　踊り出す Keep on eazy dance　フロア駆ける ライトに溶けて　同じ世界を見たい フワリ　浮かぶリズムに　加速する Keep on eazy dance　明日になれば 夢のように思える　今を閉じ込めて オレンジグラスの　中に映り込む 三日月重ねて Lead me from you 気まぐれな態度　Wanna make monopoly? 試してるつもりなの？ It's like hide and seek 秘密の心理ね Naughty なしぐさに All for you, But スルリまわす手も　スリルかわすように この瞬間想い出に 明けてゆく　（Over the sunshine） 1秒に　（Wanna have special time） もう少し　（A ha）　Just feel da groove　（Oh yeah） 瞳閉じたまま　（Hey hey come on!） 風にフワリ　浮かぶリズムに　踊り出す Keep on eazy dance　フロア駆ける ライトに溶けて　同じ世界を見たい フワリ　浮かぶリズムに　加速する Keep on eazy dance　明日になれば 夢のように思える　今を閉じ込めて Wanna be a free bird 迷わずに キミのもとへ向かおう Through the night Wanna be a free bird この先は 翼広げたまま Through the night 風にフワリ　浮かぶリズムに　踊り出す Keep on eazy dance　フロア駆ける ライトに溶けて　同じ世界を見たい フワリ　浮かぶリズムに　加速する Keep on eazy dance　明日になれば 夢のように思える　今を閉じ込めて 話題の The dance hits oh yeah 私もっと Dancing oh oh oooo シュビドゥビドゥ　パッパパッパパッ　Yeah Now shake your thing and party up! |-| Romaji= Wadai no The dance hits oh yeah Watashi motto Dancing oh oh oh Shubidoubidou pappapappapa- Yeah Now shake your thing and party up! All fake na nichijou tarinai PAZURU no Daiji na One piece sagasu no Taikutsu na kokoro dokoka katasumi de Machikogareteta One day MINKU no kooto mo hade na SUKARUPU mo Isshun de fukitobu Calling from you Dekireba kono mama kimi to futari nara Nigedashite mo ii ka mo Utsuri yuku ( Driving just straight ahead ) Keshiki-tachi ( Wanna go far away ) Sukoshi zutsu ( A ha ) Kono yoru wa ( Oh yeah ) Tokubetsu ni naru no ( Hey hey come on! ) Kaze ni FUWARI Ukabu RIZUMU ni odoridasu Keep on eazy dance FUROA kakeru RAITO ni tokete Onaji sekai wo mitai FUWARI ukabu RIZUMU ni kasoku suru Keep on eazy dance Asu ni nareba Yume no you ni omoeru Ima wo tojikomete ORENJI GURASU no naka ni utsurikomu Mikazuki kasanete Lead me from you Kimagure na taido Wanna make monopoly? Tame shiteru tsumori na no ? It's like hide and seek Himitsu no shinri ne Naughty Nashigusa ni All for you, But SURURI mawasu te mo SURURI kawasu you ni Kono shunkan omoide ni Akete yuku ( Over the sunshine ) Ichibyou ni ( Wanna have special time ) Mou sukoshi ( A ha ) Just feel da groove ( Oh yeah ) Hitomi tojita mama ( Hey hey come on! ) Kaze ni FUWARI Ukabu RIZUMU ni odoridasu Keep on eazy dance FUROA kakeru RAITO ni tokete Onaji sekai wo mitai FUWARI ukabu RIZUMU ni kasoku suru Keep on eazy dance Asu ni nareba Yume no you ni omoeru Ima wo tojikomete Wanna be a free bird Mayowazu ni Kimi no moto he mukaou Through the night Wanna be a free bird Kono saki wa Tsubasa hirogeta mama Through the night Kaze ni FUWARI Ukabu RIZUMU ni odoridasu Keep on eazy dance FUROA kakeru RAITO ni tokete Onaji sekai wo mitai FUWARI ukabu RIZUMU ni kasoku suru Keep on eazy dance Asu ni nareba Yume no you ni omoeru Ima wo tojikomete Wadai no The dance hits oh yeah Watashi motto Dancing oh oh oh Shubidoubidou pappapappapa- Yeah Now shake your thing and party up! |-| Español= Este tema de baile causa sensación, oh yeah Bailo mas oh, oh, oh Shubidoubidou pappapappapa- Yeah ¡Mueve tu cosa y que comience la fiesta! Todo a diario es falso, pero confío encontrar La preciada pieza que tanto busco Que en un rincón de mi aburrido corazón, Estuvo esperando a "ese dia" Abrigo de bison y esculturas de fantasía, Que mandan a volar en un instante tu llamada Estaría bien que pudiéramos huir, Tu y yo juntos Movámonos (Dirijamonos hacia adelante) Por los escenarios (Quiero ir más lejos) Poco a poco (A ha) Esta noche (Oh yeah) Será especial Bailamos, por un ritmo que flota en el viento Sigue el Baile Eazy, en la pista Quiero ver como nuestro mundo se funde en la luz Flotando suavemente en el ritmo, nos aceleramos Sigue el Baile Eazy, por si el mañana, Piensas que es un sueño Y se cierra ahora En un cristal naranja me estoy reflejando, Con la luna creciente de fondo, me dirijo hacia ti Con una actitud caprichosa ¿Hacemos un Monopoly? ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba? Es como jugar al escondite, psicología secreta Este travieso gesto es todo para ti, pero... Rápidamente giras tu mano, cambias la emoción Recuerda este momento Ve brillando (Sobre el atardecer) En un segundo (Quiero pasar un tiempo especial) Un poco más (A ah) Siente el ritmo (Oh yeah) Y cierra los ojos Estamos bailando, en un ritmo que flota en el viento Sigue el Baile Eazy, en la pista Quiero ver como nuestro mundo se funde en la luz Flotando suavemente en el ritmo, nos aceleramos Sigue el Baile Eazy, por si el mañana, Piensas que es un sueño Y se cierra el ahora Quiero ser un pájaro libre y para perderme, Al ir por ti a través de la noche Quiero ser un pájaro libre y en este momento, Extender las alas a través de la noche Estamos bailando, en un ritmo que flota en el viento Sigue el Baile Eazy, en la pista Quiero ver como nuestro mundo se funde en la luz Flotando suavemente en el ritmo, nos aceleramos Sigue el Baile Eazy, por si el mañana, Piensas que es un sueño Y se cierra el ahora Este tema de baile causa sensación, oh yeah Bailo mas oh, oh, oh Shubidoubidou pappapappapa- Yeah ¡Mueve tu cosa y que comience la fiesta! Curiosidades *Algunas pronunciaciones en inglés (Por ejemplo, ae) fueron creados por la síntesis de voz de Miku entre el EQ. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012